herofandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Shepherd
'''Anna Shepherd '''is the titular main protagonist of the 2017 independent black comedy musical horror film ''Anna & The Apocalypse. ''She is a depressed high school student trying to cope with the death of her mother and the frustration of feeling trapped in her life before being faced with a zombie apocalypse which changes her forever. She was portrayed by Ella Hunt. History Anna, a soon-to-be secondary school graduate, plans to go traveling for a year before attending university, much to the displeasure of her father Tony who she falls out with after an argument regarding the issue. On top of this Anna's friends are dealing with their own issues: her best friend John is secretly in love with her, Chris is struggling with a film class assignment, and Steph is trying to get her social justice reporting past the tyrannical vice principal Arthur Savage . Nick, Anna's macho ex-boyfriend, is also making her life difficult through constant teasing and rumor spreading regarding both her and her friends leaving her frustrated by also passive to the behaviors from him. The night of the school Christmas show, in which Chris's girlfriend Lisa is performing, Anna and John are working in the local bowling alley and Chris and Steph have ventured to the local homeless shelter so Steph can report on it for the blog and Chris can get a film for his project. Unbeknownst to the entire cast a zombie infection starts spreading leaving everyone stranded in different locations; with Lisa, Tony, Savage, and Chris's grandmother stranded in the school and Chris and Steph in the bowling ally. Oblivious to this Anna and John head home and talk about their plans after graduation The next morning, Anna and John leave for the school, completely oblivious to the zombie chaos around them and cheerfully greet each other in a graveyard where they encounter a zombie dressed as a snowman, mistaking him for an injured man Anna attempts to perform first aid on him only to find he is a zombie. In response Anna decapitates him with a seesaw much to the horror of John. The two thinking it will be too dangerous to go home or to the school, decide to go to the bowling alley where they meet Steph and Chris. Steph researches that an army evacuation is coming to the school, so the group plans to go there once it is safe. Anna and Steph then encounter another zombie which Steph eventually makes work of, alerting a group of zombified bowlers to break in. The group kills them all after a bloody fight and relent on their inability to reach and communicate with their loved ones. The next morning Anna, Steph, John, and Chris wake up to find that the army has been zombified and no evacuation is coming. Regardless, they set off to the school to see if their loved ones are still alive. Nick who is greatly enjoying the carnage and his jock friends rescue the group from a horde of zombies and join them on their way to the school when Anna tells John that she still plans to go traveling despite everything that has happened. The students cut through a Christmas tree emporium in an attempt to save time but are ambushed by zombies, which kill Nick's friends. Once out the other side John is bitten and sacrifices himself to distract the zombies and save his friends much to the horror of a distraught Anna. The survivors reach the school, where Savage has let the zombies in as a last-ditch measure of control and sends them onto the newly arrived group. Anna and Nick then split off to search for Tony while Steph and Chris look for his gran, Liza and Steph's car keys. Nick reveals that his father asked Nick to kill him after he was bit the only time his dad had ever shown he was proud of him, before distracting a group of zombies so that Anna can find her father. Chris finds Lisa but his grandmother had already died of a heart attack. Steph, Chris, and Lisa find the car keys in Savage's office but Chris and Lisa are bitten while trying to escape, having used Chris's video footage as a distraction. Anna finds Savage in the auditorium, where he is using Tony as bait for the zombies. Anna gets to the stage and saves Tony, but he lashes out at Savage and they fight. Savage then tries to kill both Anna and Tony before Anna uses her rake styled as a candy cane to whack a prop star into him knocking him into the horde of zombies. Anna expresses her excitement at the chance to escape but Tony reveals that he was beaten the scuffle prompting a mortified Anna to have a breakdown, destroying every prop on stage with her cane in tears. Nick and Tony then convince Anna that everything will be fine and Anna bids her father goodbye, and the two of them leave the school. They prepare for one last stand only to give up. Nick expresses his remorse and an apology to Anna before Steph rescues them in her car and they drive off to safety. Personality Anna is a rather solitary, independent and miserable girl with large amounts of grief, pain and frustration filling her mind. She is also rather snarky, sarcastic, big mouthed and rude. In spite of this however Anna deeply cares about those close to her shown by her complete horror and distraught to her best friend and father. Overall Anna's personality can be summed up by immaturity, tragedy and a repressed level of compassion. Appearance Anna is a fair skinned slender girl of medium height with long brown hair and brown eyes. Throughout the film Anna wears her school uniform; a white blouse, black leggings, black leather boots and a blue & silver tie with a long green spring jacket over the top of them. As the film progresses Anna's clothes and face get covered in more and more zombie blood. Anna's signature weapon is a large bladed rake stylized to resemble a candy cane. She also occasionally ties her hair back into a ponytail. Songs "Break Away"- Group Number "No such thing as a Hollywood Ending"- Group Number "Turning My Life Around"- Duet "Human Voice"- Group Number "Give them a Show"- Duet "I Will Believe"- Group Number Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Weaklings Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Orphans Category:Wrathful Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Strong-Willed